


I keep your memory as my biggest secret

by JervisCrane



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JervisCrane/pseuds/JervisCrane
Summary: Erron Black betrayed her, deprived her of her beauty and grace... Why?
Relationships: Erron Black/Nitara
Kudos: 4





	I keep your memory as my biggest secret

After a shot to the shoulder that knocked her off balance, she fell from a great height to the ground and was knocked unconscious.

He approached the area and drew a long dagger from his belt and held it up, ready to drive the blade into the female's heart. He remained in that position for many seconds, paralyzed by indecision. Finally, disgusted by his own cowardice, he hastily lowered the knife and tossed it aside. As he did so, he saw the luxurious "bronze" wings of the female enveloping her like a cloak.

He ran a hand over one of his wings, feeling their softness, and knew without hesitation that the emperor would accept such a trophy as proof that one of the kingdom's greatest enemies had been defeated. The soft scales under his fingers also brought other thoughts to mind. He had spent many hours dreaming of those wings and the woman who wore them so proudly.

He had wanted those wings himself, when he was younger, to keep up with her; as a man, he had wanted so much more. On restless nights, when he invited a servant to share his bed, he closed his eyes and imagined those wings wrapped around him in the height of passion.

Inadvertently, his hands strayed from her wings to caress her body, his left hand grasped her waist and taught by pulling the fabric of her armor, his right hand was sliding over the curves of her breasts, pale in the light of the Moon. What was he going to stop him from taking her now? After tonight, she would no longer be complete, no longer the glorious creature he first saw. This was his only chance and...

The hiss of a distant creature brought him out of his reverie and he bit his lip until it drew blood to calm himself. He was not outside Vaeternus to make Nitara his own; he was there to fulfill a mission, one that guaranteed his freedom at the hands of that tyrant. Although the emperor was heartless, he was also true to his word, and Salazar had to comply yes or yes.

The sorcerer who had sold him the potion said it would only last an hour, and almost half of that time had already passed. He quickly pulled an iron chain from his belt, pulling the vampire toward him, and searched for the base of his wing.

Twenty minutes later, it was done. He felt the second wing detach from Nitara's body and reach into his waiting arms. The smell of burned scales and charred bone was enough to turn his stomach, he quickly scooped the two awards from him and walked away from the motionless woman. When he was about to enter the forest, he looked back. The female's body was stretched out on the dark rock, her hair obscuring the beauty of her face, and her smooth skin shining in the moonlight.

From here, he could almost imagine her as the monster everyone said. She certainly wanted to believe it. But as he ran through the fields that fringed the moor towards the horse he had left waiting, he felt the wings move under his holding arm.

**And he knew that the woman who now woke up alone and seriously injured was not the true monster.**

**Author's Note:**

> I think I should write some stories that are not sad before they get tedious haha


End file.
